First And Only Spanking
by LenniluvsBrian
Summary: Finished Danny has had to go and get one of his girls from school as he'd gotten a phone call from the principal. Which one was it, and why?


A.N.: Okay, this is my first Full House fic - hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: Only own story idea. Everything else belongs to ABC. Thank-you.

* * *

Danny Tanner strode angrily into his home, with five-year-old Stephanie being dragged along next to him. He had received a phone call from the principal, stating that Stephanie had gotten into a fight and was now mouthing off to other students and her kindergarten teacher as well.

Stephanie was usually a well-behaved child, with a wild imagination and brilliant ideas and such. But, lately, she had been causing mischief that she normally wouldn't cause all on her own. She seemed to be rebelling, and as to why, no one knew.

Danny kept dragging Stephanie along, and up the stairs. It was while they were on the stairs, that she finally managed to break free of his grasp, and took off running. He took two great strides, and quickly scooped her up, carrying her the rest of the way to the room she shared with his eldest daughter, D.J.

Upon entering the room, he set her down after having had closed the door behind him – he also made sure to stand in front of it, so that she wouldn't be able to take off on him again. He stared down at the little girl that stood before him – the little girl that was glaring up at him, mad that she'd been tattled on and brought home.

"Stephanie Judith Tanner! _What_ has gotten into you?" Danny demanded. "You're fighting, back-talking. You're doing things you were taught _not_ to do. But you don't care who you hurt, do you? All you care about is yourself, and what you want is all that matters. As long as you don't get hurt, you think everything you do is okay. You don't care that you punched that other little girl in the eye, and now it will bruise and be sore. You don't care that she just may now have a bald spot, because of where you pulled out that chunk of hair. You don't care, because it _wasn't_ you!"

"She hit me too!" Little Stephanie argued. "She took my blocks!"

"All this over _blocks?!?!_ Stephanie! I thought you were taught _better_ than that! You're _not_ a hooligan! You're a _well-behaved_ child! Or, at least, you _were_ before now," Danny stated. "What is wrong with you? _Why_ are you doing these things? What made you get so mean all of a sudden?"

"Shut-up!" Stephanie ordered her father.

"I will do _no_ such thing, Young Lady!"

"Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!" Stephanie screamed, stamping her foot in the midst of her tantrum.

"I think you need a time-out," Danny said, moving to pick her up.

"NO!" Stephanie yelled loudly – though no one else heard, as they were the only two home at the moment. Jesse was at work, D.J. school, and Joey and Michelle had gone grocery shopping.

"And I said yes," Danny told her, reaching to grab hold of her, so that he could set her in time-out.

Stephanie instinctively swung at him. "Piss off!"

Danny stopped momentarily, shocked that his once sweet, innocent little girl, could say such a thing. Once the initial shock had worn off, he did the only thing he could think of - the only thing that would more than likely get through to her right then. He grabbed hold of his daughter, hiked the back of her dress up, and spanked her bottom.

"You do _not_ hit Daddy!" Danny informed her sternly. He spanked her bottom again. "And you do _not_ say that word _ever_!"

Stephanie wailed loudly, as she was spanked a third time, then set down upon her time-out chair in the one corner of her room.

"Now, you will sit there until I have decided that you can move. You will _not_ move from that chair, unless you want to be in even more trouble," Danny verified. "I will be back later to discuss further punishment for your actions, Stephanie Judith Tanner."

"I want Mommy!" Stephanie cried.

"Well, Mommy's _not_ here, now is she?" Danny snapped without meaning to do so.

Danny then quickly vacated the room, before his own tears would fall and let her know just how much spanking her had hurt _him_. He also felt horrible for the comment about his wife, Pam. He hadn't meant to snap at his little girl like that, but she had egged him on just too much this time.

Once in his own room, Danny sat upon his bed, picking up at picture of him and Pam from the day Stephanie had been brought home from the Hospital.

"I spanked her Pam. I spanked our little girl," Danny choked out softly. "I-I'm sorry. I tried. I did."

He stayed there, sitting on his bed, feeling horrible about what had happened, and just what he had been forced to do. He hated the fact he hated spanked his little girl, but he also hated the fact that she was rebelling for no apparent reason. It was while he was thinking, that he remembered Stephanie's 'Mommy' comment.

"Oh, God," Danny gasped slightly. "She wants you, Pam. She's acting up, because she misses and wants her Mommy."

About a half hour later, Danny decided that Stephanie had sat in time-out long enough, and got up to go talk to her. His heart broke, when he saw his little girl still sitting in her chair, crying while looking hurt and confused. He headed over to the corner, and turned her chair around, so that she was now facing him.

"Stephanie..." He began softly. "Do you know why Daddy spanked you, Honey?"

Little Stephanie shook her head no. She didn't understand why her Daddy had spanked her, when he'd _never_ spanked anyone else before.

Danny sighed, as he made her look up at him. "Daddy's sorry, Honey. But you can't go around beating people up and saying those very bad words to people. Especially since your still little, and little girls don't know what those words mean – you shouldn't say words you don't know the meaning of."

Stephanie sniffled as she looked up at him. She'd felt rotten before, but felt even worse for having had made her Daddy spank her. She pouted slightly, still feeling extremely sad.

"Steph, I know you miss Mommy," Daddy said softly. "But there's nothing Daddy can do to make her come back." He scooped her up into his lap, and made sure she was still looking at him. "And Honey, just because Mommy's gone and you miss her, doesn't mean you go around being mean to people. Mommy wouldn't like it if you went around hurting people because you're hurting. Mommy would want you to tell Daddy, or Uncle Jesse, or Uncle Joey how you're feeling, so you don't end up in trouble. Mommy wouldn't want her little girl treating people meanly, when she knows she taught her little girl better than that."

"Mommy's not mad at me up in Heaven, is she?" Stephanie fretted. "I want to make Mommy happy, not mad."

"I know Sweetie," Danny smiled softly, hugging her close. "Daddy wants to make Mommy happy too. And no, Mommy's not mad at you, Honey. Mommy would just want for you to be nicer to everyone and for you to be happy again."

"I'm very, very, very, very, _very_ sorry Daddy!" Stephanie declared, throwing her arms about her Daddy's neck and hugging him tight. "I'll never, never, never, never, _never_ be bad again!"

Danny chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say never, Steph. Because, no matter how hard you try, you won't always be able to be good. And you will get in trouble again then. But, Daddy promises there'll be _no_ more spankings, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Stephanie chirped.

"And, now, for the rest of your punishment," Danny started, noticing his daughter's downcast look. "Now, Honey, you know you earned this. No dessert or T.V. for three days."

"Three _whole_ days?!?!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Daddy! That's like a _month_ in my time!"

Danny laughed and kissed her head. "Steph, you know it's not _that_ long."

Stephanie sighed, as her father set her on her feet. "Do I have to stay up here in my room still?"

"Yes, Honey. I think it would be best if you stayed here until dinner," Danny told her, as he headed for the door. "You don't have to stay in your chair, just your room."

"But Daddy!" Stephanie whined. "Supper's _days_ from now!"

"Steph, you're staying in here," Danny told her sternly, giving her a slightly stern look. "I mean it."

Stephanie huffed. "How rude!" She then turned and ran back to her bed, only to jump on it, crawl to the top, and hug Mr. Bear.

Danny shook his head at her, and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Can you believe it, Mr. Bear?" Stephanie asked her stuffed friend. "Daddy's making us stay in here _forever_!"

* * *

A.N.: Well.....whatcha think? nervous look Plz R & R. Thanks.


End file.
